Los cuentos de Ichigo
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot] Isshin obliga a Ichigo para que pase más tiempo con sus hermanas, contandoles cuentos por la noche. ¿Pero de verdad alguien cree que Kurosaki Ichigo va a contar cuentos normales? [FicRegalo para Rank n0n ¡Felicidades! Tu ya sabes cuanto te quier


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Si Bleach me perteneciera todo el mundo se escandalizarían por las parejas que formaría XD Den gracias que no me pertenecen._

**Los cuentos de Ichigo.**

Ahí estaba él, sentado delante de sus dos pequeñas y adorables hermanitas de seis años, que lo miraban con sus grandes ojitos prestándole toda su atención. Bueno, en realidad Karin lo miraba con cara de "¬¬ ¿Para qué cuernos estas aquí? Vete y déjame dormir" y Yuzu arropaba sus peluches sin hacerle caso. ¡Pero ese no era el punto! El punto era que su viejo le había obligado a contarles un cuento antes de dormir bajo amenaza de quedarse sin paga del mes. ¿Por que¡Ahh, quien sabe, pregúntenselo a él, que para algo era el loco de la familia.

Ichigo bufó y cogió el gran tocho de libros de cuentos, ojeándolo para elegir alguno… Basura, cursilada, basura, cursilada… ¡Bah, mejor se lo inventaba! Tiró el libro por encima de su hombro, dando a parar justo a la lámpara preferida de Yuzu y destrozándola. Bueno, no importa, al fin y al cabo era una horterada

-¡MI LÁMPARA! TOT- Lloró Yuzu. Ichigo la ignoró.

-Bueno, os voy a contar un cuento…

-¡Mi lámpara! TT-TT

-Había una vez…

-¡Mí lámparaaaaaa! TTOTT

-… hace mucho, mucho tiempo…

- ¬¬ ¡Grrrr¡Mañana te quedas sin comer!

-¿QUÉ¡Pero Yuzu, no puedes dejarme sin comer por una estúpida lámpara!- Se quejó el pelinaranja, prestándole atención por fin.

-¿Quieres seguir con esa chorrada para que pueda dormir de una vez?- Rumió Karin con su mirada fría patentada.

-¿Qué?... ¡Ah, sí, ya! Pues eso, que había una vez hace mucho tiempo un… esto… un valiente y atractivo muchacho de pelo naranja…

-Si tenía el pelo naranja no podía ser atractivo ¬¬- Interrumpió Karin.

-¡Claro que lo era!

-No, no lo era porque tú tienes el pelo naranja y no eres atractivo

-¬¬# Grrr ¿Por qué no te callas y prestas atención como Yuzu!

-¿Qué atención? Si está haciéndole el funeral a la lámpara.

-¿Eh?- Se gira - ¡Yuzu, deja ya la maldita lámpara de las narices y vuelve a la cama para que pueda acabar el cuento!.

-¬¬ Tú mañana no comes. Vamos que no comes…- Refunfuñó la pequeña mientras se deslizaba bajo las mantas.

-¿Por donde iba¡Kuso, ya no me acuerdo¡¿Veis, esto por interrumpirme a cada rato¡¡Yo también quiero acabar pronto e irme a dormir…!

-Muchacho de pelo naranja ¬¬- Cortó Karin.

-¡Oh, sí!- Exclamó dejando su melodramatismo –Pues el valiente y atractivo muchacho de pelo naranja

-¿Pelo naranja? o.o- Preguntó extrañada Karin.

-Eso te pasa por ponerte a hacerle el velatorio a la lámpara. Pues el valiente y **_atractivo _**muchacho de pelo naranja (Karin y Yuzu: ¬¬UUUUUU) vivía una vida llena de aventuras y peligros deteniendo malhechores, porque además era muy fuerte. Él fue el que detuvo una conspiración contra al Republica Galáctica del malvado Darth Vader Jr. Jr. También encarceló a un malvado lobo come niñas tontas que andan solas por el bosque con una capucha rojo cantoso y a unos cuarenta ladrones que tenían su guarida en una cueva donde cometían desfalco estafando así a pobres abuelitas que vivían solas abandonadas por sus hijos. Al final, con todas las recompensas que le dieron pudo irse a comprar una casa en Hawai y vivir de puta madre. Fin.

-Es el peor cuento de la historia. Que cutre, Ichi- Se quejó Karin cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y la princesa¿Y la promesa de amor eterno¿Y el beso final con corazoncitos y fondos color pastel?- Lloriqueó Yuzu.

-Mañana te compras un Shojo ¬¬ ¡Ahora a dormir de una vez, ea!

Karin y Yuzu se acostaron refunfuñando. Ichigó se levantó y apagó la luz (Yuzu soltó un suspiro que sonó a "Mi querida lámpara") antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Fuera estaba su padre.

-¡Oi, Ichigo hijo, que orgulloso estoy de que pases tiempo con tus hermanas voluntariamente!- Exclamó palmeándole los hombros.

"Pero si tú me obligaste"- Pensó el niño mirándolo con reproche.

-Pero el cuento ha sido un tanto… corto.- Comentó ignorando la mirada de su hijo mayor- ¡Por eso mañana vas a volver a contarle un cuento antes de dormir!- Anunció muy risueño antes de irse corriendo a su habitación, esquivando una zapatilla que le había lanzado el chaval.

I-i-i-i-i-i-I

Y ahí estaba por segunda vez, sentado en la incomoda silla entre las dos camas de sus hermanas y con un gran tic nervioso en la rodilla que le hacía mover la pierna sin parar. ¿Por qué¡Ohhh, porque Isshin no había tenido una idea mejor para asegurarse de que Ichigo les contaba un cuento en condiciones que estar él presente también! Bueno, no es tan horrible, pensareis muchos. ¡Pero cuando tu padre es Isshin Kurosaki si que lo es! Porque el viejo, para no desentonar, decidió hacerse pasar también por una niña de seis años (lo que, por cierto, no colaba ni con borrachera). Y muy metido en su papel pues se había vestido… ¡En fin, mejor no describir! Solo comentar, para hacerse una ligera idea, que llevaba mucho lazo y volante. Había intentado meterse en la cama con Karin, diciendo algo como "¡Durmamos juntos, hermanita!". La niña lo lanzó de una patada en la cara al otro lado de la habitación, cogió a Yuzu de la mano y la metió en la seguridad de su cama, lejos del loco de su progenitor; el cual se quedó acostadito en la cama de la niña de pelo más claro.

-¡Ichi-nii n0n, cuenta un cuento onegaiiiiiiiiiii!- Pidió pestañeando sus pintados parpados y poniendo una voz aguda y chirriante, como si un gato que estuviera siendo despellejado arañara con sus uñas una pizarra.

Ichigo lo miró cohibido (en realidad con un cabreo monumental… y ahí, seguramente por el trauma de ver a tu padre con esas pintas a los once años (aunque su padre era un trauma a cualquier edad) no dejó de fruncir el ceño, expresión que le ha servido muy bien hasta la fecha por otra parte) y cogió el libro de cuentos. Está vez tenía un plan para pasar el mal rato rápidamente.

No se inventaría el cuento esta vez, lo leería (por muy pesado, cursi y estúpido que fuera). Escogería el más aburrido para que se quedaran dormidos pronto y él pudiera escapar a la seguridad de su habitación

-Vamos a ver- Susurró ojeando el libro -¡Este está bien! Aladín y la lámpara maravillosa (mirada asesina por parte de Yuzu) ¡Vale, vale! No quiero volverme a quedar sin comer. ¿La Bella Durmiente?- Ninguna mirada de odio absoluto. Aprobación por parte del público. Además, si hablaba de dormir seguro que era aburrido.

-Había una vez hace mucho, mucho tiempo…- Karin lanzó un profundo ronquido. ¡Genial, una menos!

Media hora después, Ichigo había terminado el cuento. Yuzu se había quedado dormida en el interminable y largo discurso del príncipe cuando iba a salvar a la princesa (El tipo no podía decir simplemente "He venido a salvarte"¿verdad? ¬¬ Petardo) En ese momento creía que ya podía irse, pero su viejo lo obligó a terminar, muy interesado y metido en la historia. Y como su paga mensual seguía en juego no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragarse las arcadas que le producía el dichoso cuentito y obedecer.

-¡Oh, Ichigo! T-T Que… ¡Que cuento más bonito¡Me ha emocionado!- Exclamó ya fuera del cuarto de las niñas, para no despertarlas. Ichigo no le hizo mucho caso (en realidad evitaba mirarlo para que el trauma no fuera aun mayor) y se fue hacia su cuarto cuando un chillido lo paralizó- ¡Estoy impaciente de oír el cuento de mañana!

Otra zapatilla voló a la cabeza de Isshin, pero él ya se había escapado.

I-i-i-i-i-i-I

Esta vez, por pacto entre los tres hermanos, atrancaron la puerta con la silla que usualmente Ichigo usaba para contar el cuento dejando a su viejo fuera. ¡Otra noche viéndole el careto de esa forma era demasiado! Iban a terminar demasiado mal si la cosa volvía a repetirse.

Después de gritarle un par de veces al médico que se largara (Karin e Ichigo usando un **muy **florido vocabulario) e ignorar los golpes en la puerta acompañados del grito "¡Papi quiere entrar!" Yuzu y Karin se acostaron en sus respectivos camitas, muy kawaiis las dos (aunque su oniisan se corta la lengua antes que admitirlo)

Dejándose caer de mala manera al suelo, volvió a tomar el mentado tocho de todas las noches, preguntándose por que los hermanos Grimm y demás autores no podían haberse dedicado a otra cosa, como la aeronáutica. Volvió a pasar las hojas para leerles alguno, aun sabiendo que no encontraría ninguno que no fuera vomitivamente repipi y pegajoso. Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo… ¡Tenía que hacer el esfuerzo!... ¡TENÍA QUE HACER EL ESFUERZO!...

¡PERO **NO **PODÍA!

Y frustrado y asqueado volvió a tirar el libro por encima de su cabeza, esta vez rompiendo el jarrón favorito de Yuzu. ¡Bah, no importaba! También era una horterada, de todas formas…

-¡Mi jarrón! TOT- Gritó con gran dolor Yuzu. -¡ICHI, MAÑANAS TE QUEDAS SIN CENAR!

-¬¬ No vuelvas a montarla por un mísero jarrón más feo que picio.

-¡Y TAMBIÉN TE QUEDAS SIN DESAYUNAR NI ALMORZAR!

-ToT ¡Nooo, hermanita¡Hermanita bonita de mi vida, no me vuelvas a dejar sin comer¡Necesito huevos con chorizo para crecer sano y fuerte, ten compasión de mí…!

-¬¬UUUUUUUUU Esto es lo más patético que he visto después de mi padre- Dijo Karin mirando la escena con su más pura cara de circunstancia.

Cuando Ichigo recupero la compostura (un lapsus estomacal, lo llamó él), aclaró su garganta con un carraspeo.

-Bueno… Pues hace mucho, mucho tiempo había… esto… ¡una princesa, sí! Una princesa mandona, antipática, sobrada de chula, más pequeñaja que un tapón de alberca y con cara de gilipollas.

-Las princesas no son así ¬¬- Comentó disconforme su hermana.

-En mi cuento sí ¬¬

-¡Algo bueno tendría!

-Buenooo… Pues tenía… el pelo negro… era bastante mona… y valiente…¡A lo que iba! La princesa era así de gilipollas porque no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que dejarse capturar por un dragón rojo muy, muy feo con unas horrorosas cejas tatuadas que la encerró en lo alto de una torre blanca. Así que el pobre muchacho de pelo naranja y **gran** atractivo…

-Ya estamos ¬¬UUU- Susurraron Yuzu y Karin

-… no tuvo de otra que dejar su vida de puta madre en Hawai para ir a rescatarla. Le acompañaron algunos amigos suyos, que aunque no eran tan fuertes como él algo podían hacer. El muchacho tenía que enfrentarse a diversos contrincantes, como el estirado del hermano de la princesa, un fraticida que parecía que le habían metido un palo por el…

-¡ICHI! ÒoÓ

-¡No interrumpas, Yuzu! Bueno, también tenía que enfrentarse a un gigante psicópata sadico y pederasta…

-¿Qué es pederasta? O.o

-¡Que no interrumpas! ÙoÚ ¡Oi, luego no sé por donde voy! Y el gran ejercito de incompetentes de los que habían secuestrado a la princesa. Claro, el podría solito con ellos en una pelea justa, pero hacían trampa usando armas mágicas. Así que el héroe se fue a pedirle ayuda a una bruja que se transformaba en gato y era una exhibicionista…

-¿Nadie en este cuento no tiene ningún trastorno psicológico-sexual?

-¡Pues claro que no, Karin! Ahí está la moraleja del cuento; Nunca te fíes de nadie, puede ser un maníaco. UoU En fín… La bruja le entregó una espada mágica mucho más chula que la de sus enemigos. Con ella empuñándola se enfrentó a hordas de guerreros en innumerables batallas… ¡Pero las termino ganando todas porque para algo era el más guapo!- Levantó el brazo en una pose heroica.

- -.-UUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Eran las caras de las dos pequeñas.

-Total, que cuando no dejó títere con cabeza fue a la torre y le dijo a la princesa "¡Hey, he venido a salvarte!" Y claro, como era la rescatada no tenía derecho a opinar. Y así acabo todo. Fin.

-Por Kami-sama, nunca te dediques a escribir novelas- Fue lo único que le dijo Karin. Yuzo ni se molestó en decirle algo mientras metía al Sr. Jarrón en una caja para enterrarlo con la Sra. Lámpara.

-¬¬ Así le pagan a uno su esfuerzo.

En ese mismo momento, prácticamente de la nada apareció en la ventana, de cuclillas, un tipo la mar de extraño. Llevaba zancos, una yukata bastante vieja, un bastón y un ridículo sombrero. Sonreía como si las caras de espanto de los tres niños ante su repentina aparición fueran muy divertidas. Ichigo iba a arremeter contra él para tirarlo por la ventana (¡Seguro que iba a hacerle daño a sus hermanitas!) cuando el hombre sacó un aparato que parecía un mechero raro y lo uso. Inmediatamente los tres pequeños quedaron inconscientes.

Urahara caminó dentro de la habitación hasta el pesado libro de cuentos que estaba tirado. Lo cogió y sacó de el un libreto.

-A ver¿quien se ha dejado el guión de la serie dentro del libro de cuentos?- Preguntó risueño.

-He sido yo, perdone.

-Maa, maa, no pasa nada. Pero tened más cuidado la próxima vez. Él chico lo ha leído antes de tiempo junto con los demás cuentos y se ha hecho un lió en la cabeza. Lo mejor será borrarle la idea de contar cuentos para que no vuelva a ocurrir esto.- Empezó a juguetear con su extraño mechero –Voy a ir a hacerle una visita a Isshin para que también se _olvide _de la idea…

Y de esa forma tan simple toda la familia Kurosaki se libro de contar cuentos a la hora de dormir. Por supuesto, ninguno recordaba nada, pero en el fondo de sus mentes vagaba las memorias de esos días. La prueba está en que Yuzu forró con papel de plástico con burbujitas todos los objetos de su cuarto durante meses y meses.

Para que se vean lo traumáticos que pueden llegar a ser los cuentos a veces.

**Fin.**

**_N de la A:_**_ Es de lo más raro que he escrito ¬¬U y para variar no me gusta como me ha quedado. La idea nació de una conversa de MSN con mi amiga Rank, (¡Que hoy cumple años! nOn). Muchas ideas son suyas, otras muchas me las inventé yo. Simplemente he juntado la paranoia de ese día y lo he vuelto fic ¬¬ El resultado ha sido algo… churro, pero bueno. A ella le ha gustado y como es su regalo por los diecisiete… UoU_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLE, RANKI! Te quiero fleje, un huevo, dos castañas, un viaje, dos idas al terrenito de Miki, toda mi colección de manganime, la hipoteca de todas las casas, mis DVDs, todos vuestros fics, todos los fics habidos y por haber, toda mi colección de imágenes, la conexión a internet, todos los Carteles de Neon y… ¡Todos los post del foro! (Enga, haber quien lo supera XD)_


End file.
